Serving a Psychopath
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: Spinoff story of a oneshot I wrote called 'Loving a Psychopath'. Hermione has carnal desires for Lucius and will agree to anything to fulfill them. If you are a fan of Lucius and Hermione being together, read this! Mature themes!


(Yet another Lucius/Hermione story. I just can't seem to get away from this pairing, it is my favourite. Characters might be out-of-character at time, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read. If you like Hermione being with Lucius, I advise you read on. I also warn readers that this story is a bit dark and mentions sadomasochism and stuff like that. Also, this story contains sex and stuff, which is why it is rated M for an audience over 16 or so. However, I am aware that people under 16 can read this and be fine with it because everyone matures at different ages. Anyway, I've gone on long enough. I hope people enjoy this story, and I really love getting reviews. 'To Love A Psychopath' is another fanfic of mine and inspired me to write this because that was a one-shot and I wanted to write an actual story, based on it, that is longer. So, you can read that story too if you like. This story is based after Hermione has finished her seventh year, and the final war hasn't happened so both Harry and Voldemort are still alive. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows has not come out yet, so it's based after HBP but a year later.

I do not own these characters. JK Rowling made them up and wrote seven amazing books about them. I do this to entertain myself and hopefully entertain readers.)

The familiar musty smell of old books filled Hermione's nostrils as she entered Flourish and Blotts. She was glad it hadn't closed down and that Diagon Alley was now busy and bustling again, despite the Dark Lord's return. Hermione could remember it was not too long ago that this place was dark and near-deserted, with shoppers quickly buying what they need instead of socialising in the street.

Harry was still in the course of finding the Horcrux's and trying to defeat the Dark Lord, and Hermione knew that Voldemort also had some kind of strategy. She felt he might attack Hogwarts soon. At least she wasn't a student there any longer. She had finished her seventh year. Ron and Harry hadn't returned to Hogwarts after it re-opened. They carried on searching for the Horcrux's, with Hermione's help. She rarely went with them, but her research was extremely valuable.

Headmistress McGonagall had been extrememly proud of Hermione when she had graduated. She'd gone through seven years at Hogwarts and every single year had been extremely eventful, yet she'd always done amazingly well academically. Her seventh year was no different. Hermione's best friends were not at school with her, but out risking their lives. Hermione had been attacked by Death Eaters a few months before her Graduation but she had escaped. Yet, despite everything that happened, she had left the school with the best NEWTs score ever gained. She had taken every single subject except Divination. She had studied for other subjects, like Care for Magical Creatures, in her spare time and didn't attend lessons but took the NEWT exams anyway. She had gotten Outstanding in every single subject that she took. Hermione was one of the brightest students to ever attend Hogwarts and that helped raise awareness that muggle-borns were not inferior to purebloods.

At her graduation, Hermione was so happy. All her friends and family were there. Mr and Mrs Granger had tears in their eyes as they watched their daughter, Head Girl at Hogwarts, standing on a platform in front of a very large crowd, accepting an award for her academic success. Hermione had blushed as everyone had clapped and Harry, Ron and several other Gryffindors had all cheered for her. However, as she stood up there, scaninng the crowd with her eyes, her gaze fell upon a certain family.

The Malfoys.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were all at the Hogwarts graduation. Draco had been allowed back into Hogwarts after it was discovered that Severus Snape had been the one to kill Dumbledore and Draco had hesitated and seemed to change his mind. It was Harry's testiment that freed Draco from judgement.

Draco had gotten one of the highest NEWT scores in the year also, so it made sense that his parents would be here to see him get his certificates.

Hermione just hadn't expected them to come. She hadn't actually given it a thought. Seeing the famed Death Eater and his wife at the graduation just surprised Hermione.

Lucius' cold gaze fixed onto Hermione and their eyes met.

She blushed as his eyes fixed hers and she felt the power he had over her. She felt like she was bewitched all of a sudden. She quickly left the stage and walked over to her parents, sitting beside them.

McGonagall had then congratulated the entire year for their performance and announced there would be a celebratory party in the Great Hall that evening.

The crowd had made their way up to the Great Hall. Hermione had butterflies in her stomach and she realised it was because of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry and Ron dragged Hermione into the Great Hall and congratulated her again, wrapping their arms around her. She grinned and hugged her friends back. The three of them looked at the Great Hall which was wonderfully decorated and the enchanted ceiling was sunny and bright.

Hermione and her parents had stayed for the entire evening and Hermione had noticed Lucius for almost the entire evening. Their eyes had met several times and Lucius always smirked at Hermione as if he knew something about her. Hermione had always blushed and looked away, ashamed that he had caught her looking at him again.

At the end of the evening Lucius had left his wife and son and walked over to Hermione, but she saw him coming and had left the hall with her parents, complaining she was tired and wanted to go home. Lucius had been rather disappointed at seeing the young, curvy Mudblood witch leaving without saying goodbye. He smirked and had gone back to his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek unlovingly.

Hermione had spent the next few months since then fantasising about the blonde wizard. She had felt drawn to him that day. Power seemed to radiate off of him and she noticed how handsome he was. He looked like he'd been carved by angels with his sharp features, his pale soft-looking lips, cool grey eyes that seemed to grip Hermione's soul and his tall, strongly-built body.

Hermione walked through the aisles of books inside Flourish and Blotts, scanning the book titles. She wasn't looking for anything specific. The bookshop was split into sections for different subjects and Hermione found herself walking into the fictional literature section. She quickly found the adult part of the section and pulled a book off a shelf, reading a couple of pages. She felt herself warming up down there as she read the erotic book. She bit her lip and slid the book back on the shelf, trying to stop herself from fantasising about herself and Lucius in such a public place. She usually did that at home, where she was alone in a locked and silenced room.

Hermione checked her purse for how much money she had and smiled as she saw she had quite a lot of money. She remembered that she had turned eighteen shortly after starting her seventh year and her grandparents on both sides had given her substantual amounts of muggle money which she had changed into galleons, sickles and knuts at Gringotts. She still had over half of it left and had taken out quite a lot a few days ago in preparation for her trip to Diagon Alley.

Hermione looked at the books in front of her and decided she would buy several because all her books seemed to be academic and she felt like having some fictional stories to read and because of how much her mind seemed to think about sex lately, she decided to buy erotic fictional stories. She picked five books of the shelves and quickly read what each story was about and decided she liked the plots.

Hermione walked back through the shop towards the paying desk. The wizard grinned at Hermione as he added up the total to pay, but Hermione ignored him. She wasn't going to be made to feel embarrassed by this. It was perfectly normal and acceptable. She handed him the money and then picked her books up and exited the shop, carrying them in front of her.

She left the shop and walked to a cafe, deciding she would have lunch. She was led to a table for two and sat down. She ordered from the menu and then opened one of her books as she waited, leaving the other four piled on the table. She was so absorbed in the story, some of which was highly arousing, that she didn't notice someone entering the cafe and walking over to her. The tall figure stood behind her, watching her read.

His eyes scanned the page and one pale eyebrow rose.

"I would never have thought that you'd be the kind of person to read this kind of thing Miss Granger." A cool, deep male voice said.

Hermione gasped and slammed the book shut, turning in her chair to see the object of her fantasies, Lucius Malfoy, standing behind her. Her eyes were level with her crotch and she blushed, raising her gaze to his handsome face.

"Mr Malfoy!" she exclaimed. "How dare you sneak up on me like that."

Lucius sat down in the vacant chair opposite Hermione's.

"I shall do whatever I want." Lucius replied, his voice sending shivers up Hermione spine. He looked into her eyes and could see how aroused she was, which made him smirk to myself.

"What do you want, Lucius?" Hermione asked, licking her lips subconsciously.

"I want you." he replied huskily and Hermione gasped quietly. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and resting her head in her palms.

"You're married and I'm a muggle-born."

"Yes, I am married to Narcissa but she knows I am not faithful to her, despite her beauty. You may be a mublood, but I still want you. I still want to be inside you." he groaned the last part and was pleased when he heard a small moan leave Hermione as he said that.

Then Hermione fell silent, her mind racing and chest heaving.

Lucius leaned back in his seat and watched her, enjoying himself.

"Are you serious?" she finally asked, looking up at Lucius. He nodded slowly.

"Oh merlin. I want you too. So bad. Please, take me somewhere now...anywhere...and just fuck me. I want it so much." Hermione replied.

Lucius' eyes widened ever so slightly. He hadn't expected her to say anything like that, just like he hadn't expected her to read erotic literature. However, he of all people should know that not everyone is as they seem. Lucius stood and offered Hermione his arm. She took it, rising from her seat and leaving the cafe with him, her books under her other arm.

Her food arrived and remained untouched.

Lucius apparated away, with Hermione alongside him in side-along apparition. She found herself in expansive grounds looking at a huge, immaculate manorhouse.

"This is my home, Miss Granger, and this is where we shall do whatever I want."

Hermione nodded.

"Of course. Anything. What do you want?" Hermione asked as Lucius walked inside and she followed behind him.

"I want everything and anything. Are you willing to do that?"

Hermione nodded.

"Don't agree so readily. I like inflicting pain." Lucius said as he pulled Hermione's body against him and ran his hands over her clothed body. She moaned, even then. Then, without warning, Lucius wrapped his hand in Hermione's hair and pulled her head back, biting her neck quite hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. He expected her to shriek but was extremely surprised when she moaned loudly. He drew away, looking her up and down.

Hermione whined when she felt him take a step back from her.

"Oh, please don't stop Mr Malfoy. Do that again." she pleaded.

Lucius licked his lips and grinned.

He walked over to Hermione and placed an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You're just a pain slut, aren't you?"

"Yes sir." she replied heavily.

Lucius could feel her arousal just radiating off of her.

"Do you want to be my pain slut? Do you want to be my whore? My slave? Belong to me? Be mine? Do as I say, whatever I say and whenever I say?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, yes, yes." Hermione replied, gripping his robes. "Please, Mr Malfoy...fuck me and I'll be yours. I've wanted this so much for so long. You've been in my every fantasy for the last few months since I graduated."

"Ah, yes. Your graduation. I remember you there." Lucius replied, pleased she wanted him so badly. He scooped Hermione up in his arms and walked upstairs to one of his bedrooms. He threw her on the bed and used his wand to remove his clothes. He then pointed his wand at Hermione and her clothes promptly disappeared. He walked over to the bed and Hermione got up onto her knees upon the mattress.

Lucius wrapped his arms around Hermione and claimed her lips with his. Their tongues danced as his hands roamed over her body.

Later, as they climaxed simultaneously with their bodies entwined, they sealed their deal.


End file.
